Carta de una Amante
by AlbaKaori-neko
Summary: Kagome ah sufrido bastante siendo la otra, o mejor dicho la "Querida" de inuyasha, así que decidió salir del pozo negro en el que se encontraba decidiendo seguir con su vida y ser feliz . espero que les guste. Les invito a leer este one- shot .
Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, lentamente de las nubes asta la tierra, algunos de los habitantes de Tokio miraron al cielo y alzaron sus manos, con la intención de comprobar si fue su imaginación o realmente les callo una gotas de lluvia, al no sentir nada en su mano, dieron por echo que fue un juego de su mente y siguieron con su faena diaria, las personas caminaban apresuradas con la intención de regresar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, los estudiantes salían contentos del instituto después de un agotador día, las amas de casa hacia las compras para la cena de esa noche, asta que la lluvia los sorprendió a todos, haciendo que corrieran con desespero para refugiarse de la tormenta que se avecinaba .

En un departamento lujoso se encontraba una joven sentada junto a la ventana, admirando como caían esas cristalinas gotas del cielo asta su travesía hacia la tierra, su rostro tenia una extraña mueca, al mirar sin comprender por que las personas buscaban refugió de unas simple lluvia, si ella no lastimaba ni hacia daño como las personas, mejor deberían buscar refugio y esconderse de las personas a su alrededor, las cuales son mas peligrosas que una inocente lluvia .

La joven era muy hermosa, con la poca luz que alumbraba el departamento se podía apreciar, su frágil y delicada silueta, su piel era blanca como tal porcelana, tenia un largo cabello negro como el manto de una noche sin estreñas, tenia unos grandes ojos azules oscuros adornados con unas largas pestañas, su nariz era repigna, sus labios eran carnosa mente rosados, su figura era perfecta, tenia una estrecha cintura, caderas anchas pero sin exagerar, piernas largas y torneadas, pechos del tamaño perfecto, es decir ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, llevaba puesto un vestido manga larga azul marino por las rodillas, llevaba unos tacones bajos del mismo color, no usaba maquillaje, en pocas palabras una diosa griega .

Su mirada viajo desde la ventana asta su departamento, el cual era lujo y caro, adornado con muebles negros, hermosos cuadros adornaban la estancia, así como una mesa al lado de la ventana con una silla, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, todo monótono y sin color, con paso suave la joven se levanto y se dirigió a la mesita que estaba al lado de la ventana, se sentó en la silla y prendió una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba arriba de la mesa, tomo un pedazo de papel y un lapicero y comenzó a escribir en este .

" Querido inuyasha"

Seguro que en este preciso momento, te debes estar preguntando que donde estoy, después del trabajo que te costo haberle puesto una excusa a tu esposa de que se te presento algo en tu empresa de ultimo minuto o tenías mas trabajo y por eso llegarías tarde esa noche, claro que nada de eso ocurría, solo te iras a ver conmigo, como lo vienes haciendo desde hace 8 meses. ahora te pregunto, te recuerdas como nos conocimos ? sabes la primera vez que te vi me quede impresionada, pues eres muy atractivo y eso lo sabes muy bien, me recuerdo como te acercaste ami y me hablaste en esa cafetería, estábamos vestidos de manera casual, te sentaste en mi mesa y me invitaste un café, hablamos e intercambiamos números, comenzamos a hablar y vernos, asta que un día la pasión nos gano y hicimos el amor, jajaja fui una tonta sabes ? Recuerdo como a veces nos encontrábamos y no salíamos de una habitación, no había palabras solo sexo . te recuerdas como me entere que estabas casado ? Fue un día de lo mas normal, yo estaba en una fiesta de beneficencia para recaudar fondos para ayudar a los niños huérfanos, recuerdo que te vi, vestido en un fino traje azul marino oscuro con una camisa negra, te ibas endemoniada mente irresistible, cuando iba a saludarte con una sonrisa la vi, vi como cargabas una niña y como ibas de mano con una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos marrones, ella te besaba y decidí preguntarle a mi padre que quienes eran, el me dijo : ' el es inuyasha taisho y esa es su esposa kikyo, junto a su hija de dos año yura', eso me rompió sabes ? Tu también me viste y luego nos encontramos solos, yo no te quería volver a ver jamas pero tu me con venciste y me ro gaste que no, nos dejáramos de ver, que solo estabas con ella por la niña y que te habías enamorado de mi, yo me sentí tan feliz cuando me dijiste que me amabas, fui muy ingenua no ? Pero aun así, ella seria tu prioridad y yo siempre seria tu amante, es decir la segunda . Inuyasha sabes cual fue la gota que derramo el baso ? Es muy simple, recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba embarazada ? Nunca olvidare tu cara de horror, me preguntaste si estaba 100% segura y te dije que si, me obligas te hacerme 5 pruebas de embarazo y un examen de sangre, el cual todo resulto positivo, yo estaba feliz, aunque "feliz" es una palabra corta para definir como me sentía, estaba tan contenta seria madre, cumpliría mi mayor sueño tener un bebe y mas de la persona que amaba, pero tu no pensabas lo mismo o si ? Pero para dolor mio y alivio tu yo, 3 meses después cuando yo tenia 4 meses de embarazo, perdí a mi bebe, mi pequeño, mi amado hombre cito, si hombrecito por que sabia que seria niño, según el ultrasonido, yo estaba tan destruida y tu parecías como que si un peso se te hubiese quitado de encima, incluso llegaste a decir " no importa, no debes llorar solo era un feto ", me quede helada al escucharte decir esas palabras tan frías y con desde, como si no te importara, corrección no te importaba nuestro bebe y menos yo, solo lo veias como un estorbo, sabes esas palabras me mataron de a poco, pero en medio de toda esa oscuridad conocí a alguien, el me saco del foso en el cual me encontraba cada vez mas hundida, me hizo entender y comprender que no te amaba, solo estaba a ferrada a ti, con el conocí el verdadero significado del amor, cosa que parece que no sabes ni entiendes, por que si hubieses amado a tu esposa nunca te hubieses acercado a mi, por amor y respecto hacia ella, pero eres egoísta solo querías tenernos a ambas, sin importar los sentimientos de ninguna, pero yo no te voy a poner a elegir entre las dos, yo ya elegí y lo elijo a el, te agradezco por todo lo que me enseñaste y con la lección que me diste, aprendí mucho de ella, espero que sinceramente seas feliz y valores a tu esposa, adiós .

Al terminar de escribir la carta, la joven suspiro profundamente para luego sonreír, como si un peso fuera quitado de sus hombros, con tranquilidad se levanto de la mesa y observo la estancia con melancolía, sin esperar mucho tiempo, camino asta la puerta y tomo una pequeña maleta que se encontraba al lado de esta, tomo la llave y abrió la puerta, echando un ultimo vistazo salio por la puerta, para luego cerrarla .

La joven se dirigió al ascensor con decisión, al llegar a este entro encontrándose sola marco al primer piso, mientras bajaba se perdió en sus pensamientos, en todo lo que había vivido y en la decisión que había tomado, no se arrepentía pues sabia que era lo mejor, al llegar al primer piso, salio rápidamente del ascensor, sin detenerse salio con paso apresurado asta la salida del edificio, sonrió al ver como la lluvia caia y bañaba la tierra, con paso decidió abrió su sombrilla y la sujeto con una mano, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la maleta, a medida que caminaba asta la estación de tren mas cercano, observaba a las personas que pasaba por su lado, sonriendo llego asta la parada del tren .

joven : Buenas noches señor puede darme una boleto para ... - pidió con voz dulce la joven .

Vendedor : claro, tome señorita - dijo entregándole un boleto- el tren esta punto de llegar - le comento mientras, recibía el dinero por la compra del boleto .

joven : muchas gracias - agradeció mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el tren .

Este no tardo en llegar y en unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraba sentada cómodamente en el tren, mientras admiraba la lluvia caer por la ventana, con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro, sintiéndose sin culpa y respirando feliz, se sentía libre y eso le encantaba .

Las horas pasaron con lentitud y a pesar de todo la lluvia no se detenía, el tren llego a su destino después de 5 horas de viaje, la joven fue la ultima en bajar, con su mirada busco a la persona que mas deciaba ver en ese momento, mientras caminaba diviso una cabellera plateada corta y no pudo evitar sonreír con jubilo al verlo, con paso apresurado se acercó hacia este .

Joven : sesshomaru - dijo en un susurro, haciendo que el nombrado de la vuelta . El joven era un hombre muy actrativo de cabello plateado corto, ojos dorados, de piel blanca, rostro hermoso y cuerpo tonificado, llevaba un abrigo gris, unos vaqueros negros y unos tenis, en pocas palabras un dios griego .

Sesshomaru : kagome - este acortó la distancia que los separaba y la abrazo - te tardaste mucho - dijo a modo de reproche .

Kagome : lo lamento - se disculpo y corto el abrazo - tenia algo que hacer - dijo con una sonrisa - ahora estaré disponible para ti - con una sonrisa coqueta se acercó y lo beso con amor .

Sesshomaru : eso espero - dijo suspirando - aunque no estuvo mal tu forma de disculpa, creo que podría a cosstumbrarme - dijo con una sonrisa de lado .

Kagome : bobo uhhhh te amo- dijo mientras lo miraba con amor .

Sesshomaru : y yo ati, mi kagome -dijo para después besarla .

Otro día y otra noche, la misma rutina de siempre, la gente caminaba rumbo a su hogar, los adolescentes se desviaban a comer o a divertirse en un karaoke, las amas de casa hacían las compras y buscaban a sus pequeños hijos, todo monótono y tranquilo, en esa tranquilidad un hombre de cabello negro y ojos mieles caminaba a paso apresurado, sin perder prisa entro a un complejo de apartamentos, al entrar a este saludo al guardia como si lo conociese desde siempre y estuviera a acostumbrado a ir a menudo a ese lugar, este se acercó al a censor y marco al 4 piso, mientras suspiraba y se miraba al espejo de este, arreglando su apariencia, se miro en ese costoso traje armani y desabotono los primero cuatros botones de su camisa y se quito la corbata, dándole un luz sexy y salvaje, sonrió viendo el resultado, el era atractivo y eso lo sabia muy bien .

Al llegar al cuarto piso suspiro y salio, con paso calmado se acercó a la segunda puerta del cuarto piso, no toco, solo introdujo una llave, cerro los ojos y abrió la puerta, a centrándose al lugar con paso cauteloso .

Inuyasha : kagome lamento no a ver venido a noche - dijo suspirando - kilo me dijo a ultimo minuto que teníamos una cena con sus padres, después de cenar venia para acá, pero yura se enfermo - dijo tratando de buscar mas excusas - pero prometo recompensar te hoy por no a ver venido ayer - abrió los ojos encontrándose solo en el enorme departamento, este se acercó al interruptor y lo encendió, de inmediato las luces a alumbraron la oscuridad del departamento .

El joven busco por todo los lados, del departamento buscando a kagome, pero no había rastro de ella alguno .

Inuyasha : que raro que no este aquí, donde se abra metido esa tonta kne - susurro en la soledad del departamento .

Este vislumbro en la mesa al lado de la ventana un papel y curioso, como solo es, el se acercó a averiguar de que se trataba, cuando llego a este tomo el papel y comenzó a leer el contenido de este, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y horror, al mismo tiempo en que se daba cuenta del dolor que había causado en kagome, un dolor desgarrador, haciendo que ella se hundiera en un pozo profundo en el cual logro salir pero sin la ayuda de el, si no de alguien mas, sin poder evitarlo lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y sus piernas flanquearon, haciendo que el cayera de rodillas y diera un grito desgarrador .

Inuyasha : lo lamento kagome - grito con sinceridad y dolor - tienes razón soy un idiota, egoísta y un imbécil, lamento no a verte consolado, lamento no a ver estado hay cuando me necesitabas, no sabes como lamento la perdida de nuestro hijo, no sabia que hacer y la única forma que encontré para protegerme del dolor fue actuando diferente, me escondí en una máscara de frialdad solo para protegerme del dolor, fui egoísta por no tratar de consolar te sabiendo que tu estabas aun mas adolorida que yo, lo manto - dijo con agonía - pero se que ya un lo siento no arreglara todo el daño causado - dijo en un susurro .

**********5 años desspues***********

El cielo estaba despejado y el sol en su punto, haciendo que el ambiente fuera perfecto, en pocas palabras un perfecto día, la risa infantil llenaba el ambiente haciendo que las madres sonríen dulcemente, el parque estaba repleto de familias, las cuales se divertían juntos feliz mente .

Un hombre corría jugando fútbol con su hijo de 4 años, los dos se divertían riendo, mientras que en la sombra de un árbol su esposa y su hija lo miraban con una sonrisa .

Sesshomaru : vamos a comer takeromaru - le comento a su pequeño hijo .

Takeromaru : si papa - le dedico una sonrisa para luego encaminarse donde se encontraba su madre e hermana .

Los dos caminaron asta donde se encontraban las féminas, la hermosa mujer al verlos ir donde estaban ellas de inmediato supo que tenían hambre y con la ayuda de su hija preparo todo, estos no tardaron en llegar asta donde se encontraban ambas, así que cuando llegaron se sentaron y les son rieron, a la mayor .

Sesshomaru : como siempre, esto esta delicioso - alago a la mujer mientras seguía comiendo .

Kagome : gracias amor - dijo con una sonrisa .

Takeromaru : mami esto esta rico - dijo con la boca llena .

Minami : takero-onicha no hables con la boca llena - lo reprendió su gemela de cabello negro y ojos ámbar .

Takeromaru : lo siento mina-chan - se disculpo .

Sesshomaru : jajajaja gracias por hacerme feliz kagome - le agradeció mientras, posaba su mano en el abultado vientre la mujer .

Kagome : gracias a ti sessho por sacarme del pozo oscuro que me encontraba y devolverme la luz que había perdido - dijo para luego besarlo .

A la lejanía un hombre miraba la escena, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, mientras jugaba con sus hijos .

Inuyasha : me alegro que seas feliz kagome - susurro suavemente, para luego seguir jugando con sus hijos .

Nota de Autora : espero que les guste. Así como espero que comenten para saber qué tal me quedo .


End file.
